Chapter 143
Lull is the one-hundred forty-third chapter in the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 21 and first chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis The leaders of the Chevalier discuss the events of the 12th Nova Clash and fear Gengo Aoi's secrecy. Sister Margaret briefs her academy on the 12th Nova Clash and the new Nova. Gengo has kept the survivors on his base, preventing the Genetics students from returning to their campus. Summary Gengo Aoi is brought in for questioning and is reprimanded by the Chevalier for keeping the existence of the Legendary Pandora a secret from the world. They accuse him of attempting to privatize the Pandora system for his own use, and remind the doctor that stigmata technology should be shared with the entire world. He responds by saying that America had built plasma weapons, which he invented, without his approval or opinion. He calms the Chevalier members by claiming that he was waiting until he was sure of his research's results before informing them of his findings. He then proceeds to tell the Chevalier that any further experiments will need his approval before hand. He is then seen walking down the hall with Chief Alfred Hughes. Alfred is very impressed with how the doctor managed to slip from the Committee's grasp blameless once again. Gengo then implies that he purposefully gave information to the Americans so they would try something like this, but did not know how far the project would actually go. Gengo then states that they have finally found what the Pandora's are truly worth, and Alfred replies saying that Gengo knew these events would happen and that he did not simply wanted to be a sponsor in the Pandora. Gengo replies that since he spends all his time thinking of ways to ensure mankind's survival, he has no time for the fools of the Chevalier. Sister Margaret briefs the West Genetics freshmen and sophomores on the 12th Nova Clash, introducing to them the Humanoid Forms that created the first Nova Army and the Pandora-Type Nova, which controlled the Humanoid Forms and summoned them. The students begin to gossip, knowledge of the origin of the clash having leaked across the school. The throw around the topics of stigmata contamination, dummy Nova becoming real Nova, and the Faylan Generators. Margaret orders the students to be silent. She tells the students everything was an error caused by Seiga Heavy Industries. Now they will need to improve team strategy, but she excludes many important details that the Genetics student body will eventually realize that something is being kept from them. A staff member reports to Gengo that of the four Platoons, there are 57 survivors, including Elizabeth Mably. All of these people are quarantined with absolutely no exceptions. Around that time, Kazuya finally awakened from his slumber, and found Cassandra in his bed, with his hand on her breast no less. He nearly fell out of bed in shock, and the woman hugged him close to her body telling Kazuya to "drink." Event Notes *Gengo Aoi is forced into a meeting with the Chevalier to discuss the recent clash and the Legendary Pandora. *The survivors of the 12th Nova Clash are quarantined to Gengo Aoi's private base without any promise of release. *The West Genetics are briefed on the recent clash with many truths hidden. Trivia *The Unknown-Type Saurian Nova are officially classified as "Humanoid Forms." *The Unknown-Type Nova Commander is officially classified as "Type-Pandora." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters